thirdrealmfandomcom-20200215-history
Emperor Crescent L'Sheriss
Born 01/12/1785 to Emperor Eclipse and Empress Tayrah L'Sheriss. Married to Imperial Bondmate Tarion on 04/11/1852 at age 67. Married to Empress Arielle on 08/20/1906 at age 121. Coronation on 03/13/1919 at age 134. Heir, Sky, born on 05/23/2494 at age 709. Died on 10/02/2495 at the Final Stand at Last Hope, age 709. He reigned for 588 years total, 73 years in Rylithian. Ressurected on 03/22/4018 Orientation- Bisexual, no preference Drake- Midnight (male, ebon with ruby flecking) His Mark enhanced senses are hearing and vision. He has both a mild eating disorder and mild thermal intolerance. Crescent is 4'7". He is a fighter and a sorceror. He has 32 children born to Arielle: Crest, Wolfshadow, Stormbreak, River, Erion, Whisper, Talla, Cloud, Autumn, Lily, Athalon, Valraen, Dove, Rose, Eira, Thyme, Sage, Rain, Meadow, Foxfire, Oceansong, Silverwind, Star, Sunshimmer, Tarielle, Aseria, Falcon, Shadowmyst, Dawn, Nighthawk, Sky and Jasmine. He has a daughter, Hyacinth, born to Stardust Dreamweaver. He is bonded to Tarion and Arielle. Timeline 03/17. 1919- Emperor Crescent's coronation 12/06. 1923'''- Acquisition of Indoset' 03/19. 1929'- Acquisition of Mitsgard' 09/22. 1940'- Acquisition of Faldaisia' 05/01/1940 – 08/02/1944- Zaltlan Campaign 08/04. 1944'- Acquisition of Zatlan' 08/22. 1953'- Acquisition of Rima' 05/01/1958 – 06/13/1980- Kydiria Campaign 08/22. 1980'- Acquisition of Kydiria ' 05/18. 1987- Birth of Crest 10/08. 1989- Death of Matron Advisor Tayrah 11/03. 1989- Birth of Azalea, Death of Cirrus 06/02. 1992- 'Fall of Rylithian, Citidel on the Water' 06/17. 1992- Death of Crest 07/15. 1992- ''Storm of Aspen 06/27. 1993'''- Seige at Avon' 09/20. 1994- 'Battle for Avon.' Premature Birth of Stormbreak 03/17. 1995'- Battle for Port Suladain' 09/24. 2002'- Fall of Port Suladain' 05/07. 2037- Birth of Wolfshadow. 07/10. 2037- Death of Wolfshadow. 03/13. 2051- Birth of River 06/09. 2052-' Inferno at Wolf's Maw. Deaths include River. 05/30. 2067- Birth of Erion 09/19. 2069- Stand at Peak Whisperwind' 12/01. 2071'- Battle for Whisperwind Summit' 06/19. 2076- 'Battle for Conifer Cliffs. Deaths include Erion. 04/13. 2107- Stillborn Birth of Whisper 10/18. 2110- 'Massacre at Quinn's Pass. '''Premature Birth of Talla. 12/10. 2118- Birth of Cloud 01/26. 2119- Death of Cloud 12/03. 2159- Birth of Autumn 04/06. 2161- Death of Autumn 08/21. 2167- Birth of Lily 01/30. 2172- Death of Lily 05/22. 2178- Birth of Athalon 08/05. 2178- 'Assault of White Ridge. 'Deaths include Athalon. 09/07. 2210- Birth of Valraen 02/16. 2218- 'Battle for Shadowed Valley. Deaths include Valraen. 03/24. 2227- Birth of Dove 01/28. 2228- Death of Dove 11/10. 2230- Birth of Rose 04/17. 2233-''' Assault of Emerald Refuge.' Deaths include Rose. 11/07. 2237- Birth of Tarielle 11/22. 2237- Death of Tarielle 06/09. 2250-' Clash at Crystal Ledge.' Premature Birth of Thyme. 12/18. 2263- Birth of Sage 06/04. 2266- 'Battle for Silent Stone.' Deaths include Sage. 06/14. 2277- Stillborn Birth of Rain 02/20. 2291- 'Betrayal at Dartflight.' Miscarriage of Meadow. 10/07. 2313- Birth of Aseria 12/09. 2313- Death of Aseria 04/31. 2318- Birth of Foxfire 10/29. 2322- 'Ambush at Ashen Glade.' Deaths include Foxfire. 11/07. 2326- Birth of Oceansong. 11/23. 2326- 'Battle for Talmalaine's Caverns. Deaths include Oceansong. 05/14. 2334- Stillborn Birth of Silver 04/30. 2354- Birth of Star 01/20. 2360-''' Battle for Zalten's Wood 11/03. 2365- Battle for Aleril Lake. 'Deaths include Star. 01/15. 2400- Birth of Sunshimmer 06/27. 2401- 'Assault of Golden Sky. '''Deaths include Sunshimmer. 01/06. 2418- Birth of Eira 02/11. 2418- Death of Eira 02/08. 2440- Miscarriage of Falcon 04/03. 2454- Miscarriage of Shadowmist 10/11. 2462- Birth of Dawn 09/01. 2463- Death of Dawn 05/05. 2466- Last Hope founded. 07/07. 2486- Birth of Nighthawk 10/30. 2486- Death of Nighthawk 05/23. 2494- Birth of Sky 09/29. 2495- ''Final Stand at Last Hope begins. '' 09/31. 2495- Death of Imperial Bondmate Tarion 10/02. 2495- Death of Emperor Crescent. Final Stand at Last Hope ends.''' Category:L'Sheriss Empire